I am not gay
by Robin-1992
Summary: Two perfectly straight guys meet, or so they think, as they both start a journey to get to know eachother and themselves. Highschool fic. will eventually contain yaoi. genre may still shift.
1. N1

**I am not Gay**

**N1**

**I own an original story, this is not that story**

**warning, first person perspective**

I woke to the sound of a blaring alarm, hit the snooze button and doozed off again, before bolting upright, looking at the alarm clock, and jumping out of the bed. "Shit, I overslept. First day and I already overslept" I muttered out loud. I could hear Kurama chuckle in the back of my head. _**Fun how I can go to a party till four a.m. whenever I want, and you suffer for it.**_

_Shut up fox. Now, where was I?_ _Clothes, pants, shirt, socks. _I thought, not really caring which clothes I picked, just the top of the stacks. _Backpack.. glad I sorted my books last night, breakfast... I can eat while running. _My thoughts raced while grabbing the sandwich I made yesterday, just in case. Then I ran down the stairs two steps at a time, and sprinted across the lagre campus, not really paying any attention._Main building... second floor, so up the staircase... then right into the west wing._

_**I thought we had our first class in east wing. **_Kurama chimed, feeding me wrong info.

_No, room 201 is in west wing, now where is room 201? maybe that way._" I argued.

_**Human at ten o' clock. **_Kurama mumbled, chuckling already imagining what was about to happen.

_Will you stop bothering me while I'm searching, _I grunted at him.

then I rounded the corner, Kurama yelling _**Human at twelve o'clock. **_While rolling on the floor in laughter in our mindscape as I bumped into something hard, or rather, someone hard... knocking us both over. I quickly scrambled back up, and said "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you up." as I offered him my hand.

"Hn" was all he said as I hoisted him up. I couldn't help notice his black eyes as he looked at me, and his raven Duck butt style hair.

_**Like what you see? **_Kurama teased, making me quickly avert my eyes again, yelling _You know I don't swing that way _at him.

Then I remembered I was running late, so I asked "say, do you know where room 201 is?"

"this way" he replied, leading the way back to where I had just come from.

_**I told you it was in east wing**_ Kurama chuckled, nearly choking in laughter at the accident.

"Oh, I'm Naruto by the way." I spoke when I caught up to him.

"Sasuke" he replied, showing no sign of emotion

Those short answers of him were really starting to get on my nerves, so I commented, "You're not very talkative, are you?"

"Hn" was what I suppose had to pass for a reply.

Okay, now I was officially pissed, and I don't even know why this bastard's lack of speaking was getting under my skin so much "Can you also speak whole sentences?" I bit at him.

"Hn" he replied, still not saying a word.

"thought so," I bit at him, and still no reply, _wait is that a smirk?_

"Did it hurt, dobe?" he asked, and based on his tone he was referring to the thinking.

Then, before I could reply he strode into a classroom, an sure enough the plate by the door read 201 in black engravings. Once I caught sight of the clock I bolted in after him, only to notice the the teacher wasn't there yet. Then I spotted Kiba in the back, and with a "hey Dog-breath" ran to him.

Before he could object, I dumped my bag on the chair besides him. "Good to see you too, Fox-face. Many familiar faces, don't you think?" he replied.

"Yeah," I muttered, only now realizing there were in fact a few familiar faces. I quickly ran over to one I could not imagine I had missed. "Hey Karin, how are you?" I chimed happily.

"Fine, cousin. Nice surprise to see you here. I didn't know they let in people with an IQ of three or below." Karin answered, happily mocking me, like we always do when we get together.

"three higher then you you mean?" I retorted smiling, watching Suigetsu, a close friend of her and at some level a friend of mine, approach "cause that was the result last time we checked." here I couldn't help but chuckle.

_**Don't you mean last time I did an IQ test for you?**_ Kurama chuckled, mocking me again.

"True, I was the independent observer." he interjected, immediately knowing that the conversation was about, while taking a seat besides Karin. She then playfully shoved him, just a bit too hard, and he fell out of his chair, whining about how much of a bitch she was for it.

Then, I bounced over to Sakura, who was trying her best to ignore me, and chatting loudly with Ino "hey, how are you, beauty?" I chimed, still bouncing.

"I was fine till about five seconds ago." She replied, giving me an ice cold glare, before returning to her chatter with Ino about how Uchiha Sasuke was gonna be hers. She can have the bastard. Everyone thought I have a crush on Sakura, but that's not true, why would I like that meanie? No, my main interest lied with Hinata, but I dared not tell her, hence the attempts to make her make the first move out of jealousy and it was not working. Speaking of Hinata, as I finally sat down besides Kiba, I flashed her my brightest smile which she shyly returned when the teacher finally walked in, with a box of syllabuses in one hand, and an orange book in the other, which he was reading while walking.

**A/N That's it for the opening chapter. Also, I still have no beta for this story, and could use one.**

**Now the Naruto and Karin being family was not my idea, nor made up by me. I just thought cousins would do nice for my purposes.**


	2. S1

I am not gay

S1

I own an original story, this is not that story

I woke up before my alarm, as usual, and switched it off. Starting my morning routine, I hit the shower, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, sorted out my books, dressed, and left for the school library. This might have been my first day in high school, I had been using the library all summer. It was the perfect place to do something fun outside the house without being harassed by every girl I come across. God I hated being alone in the house, but with my brother often abroad to keep the family business running ever since the accident, it was far too often the case. Uncle Obito also avoided the emptiness of the family mansion as much as he could, but often dropping by when he was certain me and Itachi were home.

After half an hour of reading in the library I noticed there were still five minutes till class, so I decided to start off on the ten minute walk across campus. Taking the west entrance, as that was closest, I was about to round the corner to the main hallway when I was run over by a blond student who looked in a rush. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you up." he said, as soon as he scrambled to his feet again, offering a hand to help me up.

"Hn" Is the answer I graced the moron with as I let him hoist me up. I couldn't help but notice his ocean blue eyes, and his golden hair that looked like this moron didn't know what a hairbrush was. He just kept talking as I lead him to our class, the way he had just come, while I repeated my previous answer every once in a while as my mind raced 90 miles a minute trying to figure where I had seen him before. He reminded me of a picture on the wall of uncle Obito's living room. _His old mentor, if I recall properly. Come to think of it, this kid must be Naruto, from Karin's birthday party earlier this year. Seems my unresponsiveness has already gotten under his skin, let's see if I can get a rise out of him. _Then I realised what he had just said. _No way I'm gonna pass up that chance. _I could feel my mouth curling into a smirk as I spoke "Did it hurt, Dobe?"

Looking at his sudden murderous expression, I quickly strode into the classroom, bracing myself for the inevitable fangirl attack. I hardly even noticed Kakashi being late, as usual. I heard several girls swoon as I strode to a seat in the back, their eyes never leaving me, when Naruto ran past me. I swear some of those girls followed me here, like Pinky and Blondy, seated side by side as usual, who run my fanclub. At least Karin was starting to come to her senses around me again. Then Naruto walked up to the red-head, indicating I was right as to how I knew him. "Hey Karin, how are you? He chimed in that overly happy way of his.

"Fine, cousin. Nice surprise to see you here. I didn't know they let in people with an IQ of three or below." Karin answered, mocking the blond without any real venom, but I couldn't keep from letting out a chuckle. It sounded like they had the kind of argument more often.

"Three higher then you you mean?" Naruto retorted with a big smile that, watching Suigetsu approach them. _I swear those two are falling for eachother._ "cause that was the result last time we checked." Naruto said, causing even me, stoic me to chuckle again.

"True, I was the independent observer." Suigetsu said, joining the conversation, while getting seated besides Karin. She then shoved him, but as usually too hard accidentally on purpose, shoving him out of his chair, whining like usual until well after he sat back down again.

Then I heard a few words from Sakura, in reply to Naruto, cute words, _stop it, Sasuke, you are not gay, you just have not met a non-fangirl that is actually attractive. They are the worst, pinky and blondy._

Then Kakashi walked in with his favorite icha icha Paradise in one hand, and the syllabuses in the other. "Good morning class, sorry I'm late, these were not done printing" he said as he rose the box with syllabuses.

"Cause you were too busy screwing uncle Obito before class." I muttered under my breath, causing Juugo to break into laughter.

"Is there something funny, mister Scales?" Kakashi asked, deadly calm.

"No sir." Juugo answered, quickly quieting down. "More like he got blown off if he is in this mood." he whispered back, causing me to let out a chuckle.

"Mister Uchiha, please stop with the interruptions, so everyone can study the syllabus and start their reading."

"Yeah, let the teacher read his porn already." Naruto added from across the room.

"Naruto," Kakashi answered, icily. "give me one good reason not to have you in the disciplinary program on your first day already."

"The signed original manuscript of the yet to be released Icha Icha Tactics? As Jiraiya's grandson, I have access to it." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair.

"Out, Naruto. I'll see you again after class." Kakashi said, now furious, or at least that's what the visible part of his face was meant to make people believe, before he dove back into his book. Naruto hoisted his backpack on his back, moved past Kiba, opened a window, and hopped out.

"The hell?" I exclaimed, while I and the rest of the class rushed to the windows only to see him walking away across the lawn casually.

"Leave it to Fox Face to show off like that on his first day." Kiba said, barking with laughter at all the stunned faces, "Man, this better then that time he parachute jumped out of an airplane, and 'accidentally' forgot to pull the ring. I don't know how he does it, but his skeleton seems plain indestructible."

"Okay class," Kakashi spoke up, "the show's over. Everyone please return to your seats and continue your quiet studies."

The rest of class I sat in my seat awestruck, like most of us. I just hid it a little better then the rest, pretending to be reading, hiding by face behind the book until my eyes were back to their normal size. One cannot show weakness on his very first day. Or ever if you are born Uchiha.

Second class was rather uneventful after that. I got seated besides Suigetsu, while pinky and blondy took a seat behind me, and Naruto the seat after that, joined by a girl with those typical Hyuuga eyes. Considering that she is in my class, it has to be Hyuuga Hinata, daughter and heiress of Hyuuga Hiashi, director of Hyuuga inc. Meanwhile I could hear my fanclub giggle whenever I as much as breathed... as usual.

During the first break, I sat with Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin, where the later two were arguing about nothing in particular. Behind me, from the fangirl table, I heard occasional giggles and swooning, when Naruto dropped down in the seat besides her, joined by that friend he called dogbreath across from him, and Hinata rounded up the group. "I'm sure most of you have seen eachother once or twice now, but I believe introductions are in order." Karin then spoke up, "Naruto, these are my friends, Sasuke and Juugo, and the annoyance of my life, Suigetsu."

"Hey, I'm not that bad, you bitch." Suigetsu responded, right on cue.

Shoving Suigetsu out of his chair, she continued, "guys, this is my cousin, Naruto, joined by Kiba and Hinata."

"Pleasure to meet you." I spoke politely.

"Same here." Naruto replied, then his voice changed as he continued **"But are you not forgetting to introduce someone, Karin?" **and quickly changing back, "Sorry about that, please ignore my comment."

_Strange, he just seemed a completely different person for a moment there. _I thought. Then I looked at his food plate where there was an extra large bowl of steaming hot ramen. _How can anyone eat that?_ I thought. I looked back up at Naruto, who raised his chopsticks, I looked back down and the bowl was empty. _What the hell? Did he just inhale it or something? _Oh, and the blond was choking, but Kiba was already grabbing him in a Heimlich grip, so I didn't bother helping him.

**A/N Here is now the layout of this story. Next chapter is Naruto again.**


	3. N2

**I am not gay**

**N2**

**I own an original story, this is not that story**

I heard a red headed giant on the other side of class chuckle, and turned my head towards the sound, when the teacher asked "Is there something funny, mister Scales?"

"No sir." the guy who with the build of a boxer replied, quickly quieting down, but apparently whispering something funny, as the teme from earlier chuckled in response.

"Mister Uchiha, please stop with the interruptions, so everyone can study the syllabus and start their reading." the teacher said, still not bothering to tell his name to the class.

"Yeah, let the teacher read his porn already." I interjected from across the room. _**"Good one, perhaps you'll learn some day."**_ Kurama said in the back of my mind.

"Naruto," the teacher answered, icily. "give me one good reason not to have you in the disciplinary program on your first day already."

"The signed original manuscript of the yet to be released Icha Icha Tactics? As Jiraiya's grandson, I have access to it." I said, leaning back in my chair. _"Hook, line, and sinker." _I told kurama, _"he is the president of gramps' fanclub, Kakashi if I recall."_

"Out, Naruto. I'll see you again after class." Kakashi said, now furious, or at least that's what the visible part of his face was meant to make people believe, before he dove back into his book. Acting like it was the most common thing in the world, I grabbed my backpack, put it on, and moved past Kiba.

"_**Don't you dare!"**_ Kurama yelled in the back of my mind, _**"I'm not gonna help you again, kit."**_

I opened the window, and hopped out, earning a few surprised yells, and as I walked away from the building to go see my grandpa, I heard Kiba barking with laughter.

After class, I snuck back in as the others exited class, handed the book to a giggling teacher, yes giggling. _"That is creepy on any guy."_

"_**Guess for once we agree, kit. That is creepy." **_Kurama grudgingly agreed, _**"but I suggest you get used to it, he is the husband of Teme's uncle."**_

"_That is gross, Kurama." _Naruto argued, _"How would they even..."_

"_**Want the graphics or will the verbal explanation do?" **_Kurama chuckled, _**"The same way I'm gonna do Sasuke next chance I get."**_

"_Kurama, shut up you stupid fox, there won't be such a chance." Naruto bit back._

"_**I'm a person too you know?" **_Kurama replied in mock insult as I walked into the second class of the day and took a seat besides Hinata, _**"I won't let you drag me along with your denial." **_then he took control of our eyes, just cause he could, and stared at the door as Sasuke walked in, while I talked of nothing with Hinata and asked her to meet me in my dorm for a movie and a pizza, strictly as friends, we both knew it would be strictly as friends again... like usual...

At lunch, me, Kiba and Hinata dropped on a table with Karin, by my urging. On the table sat also a huge muscle guy, a pale guy with piranha teeth, and Teme. I now finally recognised him as the wallflower from her birthday party. _**"And a pretty wallflower indeed." **_The kitsune bastard chuckled in the back of my mind.

I chose to ignore him as Karin spoke up."I'm sure most of you have seen each other once or twice now, but I believe introductions are in order. Naruto, these are my friends, Sasuke and Juugo, and the annoyance of my life, Suigetsu."

"Hey, I'm not that bad, you bitch." Suigetsu responded, almost as if he had rehearsed the line.

"_**Not everyone has the brain capacity needed to have to plan his comments in advance, you know?" **_Kurama choked out between his laughter.

Shoving Suigetsu out of his chair, she continued, "guys, this is my cousin, Naruto, joined by Kiba and Hinata."

"Pleasure to meet you." the teme spoke with a stick up his ass.

"Same here." I replied, then Kurama took over and continued **"But are you not forgetting to introduce someone, Karin?"**

I quickly forced him back down. "Sorry about that, please ignore my comment." at which I got a few strange looks, so I decided to stuff my face with my meal to keep from having to comment any further. I really wished I was a slower eater though as this earned me even more strange looks. I choked on it, and kiba needed to help me. I just could not handle it anymore at that point, grabbed my bag and ran. Hinata tried giving chase, but lost me near the vending machines.

I made my way to the roof of the school, where, surprise surprise, Shikamaru lay, watching the clouds. _"KITSUNE BAKA"_ I yelled in our mindscape. The usual blue sky having given way to a thunderstorm. _"How dare you reveal yourself to strangers without my permission?"_

"_**You are not the only one who is trying to build a life for himself, NARUTO." **_Kurama growled back. _**"After all I did for you I think I deserve something for myself as well."**_

"_I'll be very clear about it one last time." _I growled in a tone that sent shivers down his spine, _"You are not to have contact with the outside world in any way, shape or form without my explicit permission. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_**Very, but a better question would be if I would obey that." **_Kurama argued in an equally deadly tone, _**"We both know I won't. Get used to it."**_

"KURAMA" Naruto yelled, before realising he had spoken out loud, easing him a strange look from Shikamaru, who muttered "troublesome" before returning his gaze to the clouds.

Then I stomped back down the stairs, just in time to enter class again.

There was a soft knock on the door of my apartment. For tonight, I was going for a perfectly imperfect look. It's the only thing remotely decent that my hair will allow. That, and Hinata, who comes from a world of perfection, simply loves it. I was wearing an open black jacket, and an orange blouse below it, also open slightly, revealing some tanned chest. My black pants were too low to be decent, yet too high to be inappropriate as I opened the door and invited Hinata in. tonight was her turn to pick a movie, so we would either be watching a romantic comedy, or some sing along movie, as those always leave us in good spirits. Five minutes later, there was fresh popcorn on the table, and a pizza underway as Hinata started Mamma Mia! Neither of us could really sing, but neither of us cared as we sung along every damn song of the movie, even Kurama was singing along in the back of my mind, only stopping to get the pizza from the delivery boy.

By the end we were both high on sugar from their drinks, and practically laughing about anything and everything. That is, until the time came that, like always, neither of us dared to ask the other what we both wanted to say, and an uncomfortable silence fell. Slowly, she got up, as I offered her her back and with pain in my heart escorted her to the door, showing her out. I then bolstered up all my courage, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, in response to which she abruptly fainted. I lifted her bridal style, and carried her to the and her cousin's apartment. When I arrived there, Neji was just about to leave, but seeing me with an unconscious Hinata, he immediately flung the door wide open and guided me to the bed, where I carefully put her down. I glanced at Neji, and he asked "So who of you finally gathered the courage?"

"I did." I answered honestly, unsure how he would respond. "For a quick peck on the cheek."

"I see." Neji replied, "I guess you still have a long way to go... but perhaps, if things always are this awkward with you, you should consider not continuing this. And don't tell her I said that, that woman is terrifying when you're not around."

"I won't." I muttered as I walked out the door and back to my apartment, where I gracelessly fell on the bed, and went out in an instant, knowing Kurama was already trying to figure out what to do with the rest of the night.

**A/N Any guesses as to what Kurama is gonna do? Or where Neji was about to head off to? Next chapter will be Sasuke again, so answers may or may not have to wait. Next up is Itachi's decision though.**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

This story is hereby put on halt due to the reduced tolerance for MA rated fanfictions until further notice. I need time to restratigize, and might decide to relocate

Also, please sign the petition against the removal of fanfictions from this site at www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

if nothing is changed, I might abandon this site entirely, in which case, I will leave a link to the site i am moving to.


	5. S2

**I am not gay**

**S2**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Then, Naruto got up and ran. Hinata quickly chased after him. "Cousin, cousin, why do you keep drawing the attention towards yourself?" Karin mumbled. The rest of the day was boring, with the occasional fangirl trying to start a conversation, but not much else.

Our high school has a tradition to hold a ball on the evening of the opening day. This year some intern by the name of Yugito came up with the theme, "Catnip's masked ball." it is the worst kept secret of the school that catnip is her on-line profile on the school's chat site. I was sorting out what I wanted to wear, when my laptop made a familiar sound, signaling that I had a message on MSN. Figuring it must have been my pen-pall, as I have blocked every fangirl on the school, and every message keyword that fangirls would use, I quickly walked over to see a very familiar name on the screen. Kurama9 and I have been pen-palls since we were about eight. I made my choice for this school based on him telling me he would attend, as it would give me a chance to meet my best friend in real life for once. After quickly unlocking my raven37 account, I saw the message I had been hoping for. "Ready for the ball?"

"Almost. I can't believe we are finally gonna meet." _okay, that sounded way too much like one of my fangirls._ I then continued to put on my tight black jeans, going commando. I reached for my shirt but another ding had me swirling around before I could grab it.

"Me neither, but the time has finally come. How about we play a game?" _guess he doesn't mind it then._ I thought, rolling my eyes at the childishness of that request. Then again, if it wasn't for his childishness, we would not have been friends.

"What is it with you and your games? Oh, well, I'll play along." _against my better judgement, but that is usually the case when I'm dealing with you. _I then once again reached for the white undershirt and this time got it on, and even managed to slip one arm in the black blouse before I heard another ding.

"Neither of us know's the other's real name, and we won't use it tonight. The first one after tonight who calls the other out by his pen name wins a dinner for two of his choice and the other's pay. And don't you roll your eyes at me." I guess we really have come to know each other far too well if he can tell I rolled my eyes from the other side of the screen.

Buttoning up the thing with one hand, I typed with the other. "I hope you dance as well as you know me. And I hope for your sake you know me as well as you think you do, cause this is gonna cost you a dinner." _This game changed almost nothing. I just need a different jacket now, cause an uchiha fan on the back won't do._ So I returned to my closet, and grabbed my straight black jacket, and decided to go for a hooded cape on top of it all, to mask my give-away hairdo. I then pinned this cape into place with a cupper brooch resembling a fox-head Kurama9 sent me for my 12th birthday. Then there was yet another ding.

"We'll see, but I'm ready. I'll be the one with the fox mask wearing the pendent you gave me when I turned twelve."

Needing no more time to think, I grabbed my raven mask, and answered, "As am I, I'll be the one with the raven mask and the brooch you sent me the same year." Then without shutting down the laptop, I made my way to the door. There I checked left and right to make sure none saw me leave the dorm like this.

In the elevator, I came across Sakura, who's pink hair immediately betrayed her identity, and her pink bunny mask only accentuated it. We rode elevator down together in complete silence, something I never knew she was capable of. My mask was perfectly in place when the elevator opened, and I strode out to into the starry night. It was only a short stroll to the main hall. Then I rounded the corner, I saw a guy with bright red hair in all directions approaching the entrance door from the other side. He was wearing a dark red jacket, over black skin tight jeans. The only thing I really noticed though was the silver pendant around his neck, shaped like a bird. For one moment, we both lost all semblance of grace, and sprinted towards each other for a hug long overdue.

When I realized what I was doing, I quickly let go, and spoke "Pleasure to finally meet you, Kurama." holding out my hand as I did so.

"The pleasure is all mine, Raven." he answered, shaking it. Only now I notice his deep red eyes. "but it's already past ten and I still haven't had a drop, so shall we?" he continued not waiting for a reply as he entered the building.

"Wait, you wanna get drunk first day at school?" I heard myself ask the fox, despite knowing the answer

"nope, just tipsy enough to have fun. And I can do that, cause I know you will get me home if I can't limit myself." Kurama stated matter-of-factly.

"I have know idea which dorm you live." I defended my right to have a drink. _Yeah, Kurama is exactly the same person I met online._

"Building 5, floor six, rear-most room, I attached a label to my keys. And I said don't roll your eyes at me." he said as if talking about the weather, but his back was to me so he could not have seen in any way. He then whirled around, offering a hand. "Care for a dance before I get too drunk to move elegantly?" _and very straight-forward._

"Don't you think it would be awkward to dance with a man?" I asked him, wondering why he would propose such a thing.

The then pulled me close and whispered, "every fan girl you have is in this room, and has long since recognized you. The hood may hide your haircut, but not the bangs falling over your face. This bluish black is hard to miss. Having this dance with me implies you're gay more then saying you are ever could. That should scare away the fangirls." and as if he had planned it like that, we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by a group of bunnies, led by a bubblegum pink and a platinum blond one.

I then spoke up slightly "I hope you can lead, cause I have not danced in years." while taking his hand, and letting myself be guided to the dance-floor.

And Kurama wouldn't be Kurama if had not parted with the fangirls with one of his humorous comments, or humorous, in his mind. "Better run, bunnies, there's a fox in da house and foxes hunt rabbits at night, and not to have fun with them."

**A/N not sure this is what I had planned, but I like how this turned out. Now to avoid any confusion, the title refers to Sasuke and Naruto, not to Kurama. That fox made up his mind and is not gonna wait for his host to come around**


	6. K1 N3

**I am not gay**

**K1 (N3)**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

The moment our head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep, but I was wide awake. Getting up from the bed, I looked at the clock, noticing I still had so much to do before the ball. Quickly logging into my MSN account, the one I kept hidden from Naruto, I sent a message to my old pen-pall raven37 "ready for the ball?" I asked him. This is my first chance to actually meet the guy in real life and I was looking forward to wandering around as myself for once.

Putting in my color contacts, I blinked a few times to let them slip into position, when I hear my MSN buddy answering back. "Almost. I can't believe we are finally gonna meet."

Feeling my playful nature come up, I replied "Me neither, but the time has finally come. How about we play a game?"

I then proceeded to grab the red hair dye, and paint my hair. I quickly flushed my hands when I heard another ding. Rushing over to the laptop, I read "What is it with you and your games? Oh, well, I'll play along."

As quick as I could, I typed up my idea. "Neither of us knows the other's real name, and we won't use it tonight. The first one after tonight who calls the other out by his pen name wins a dinner for two of his choice and the other's pay. And don't you roll your eyes at me."

Then I wrapped my hair in a once white towel I kept just for this purpose. Then while I was putting on my jeans, I got my answer. "I hope you dance as well as you know me. And I hope for your sake you know me as well as you think you do, cause this is gonna cost you a dinner."

buttoning up my jacket, I reply "We'll see, but I'm ready. I'll be the one with the fox mask wearing the pendent you gave me when I turned twelve."

I was out the door before he had a chance to reply. Living on the bottom floor, I just slipped out of the window, and made my way to the main hall, while strapping up my fox mask. As I walked the final stretch to the door, I saw a hooded man with a raven mask, coal black eyes, but what really caught my eye was the copper fox brooch he used to fasten his cape. For one moment, we both lost all semblance of grace, and sprinted towards each other for a hug long overdue. One that lasted far too short for my tastes before he backed off and spoke "Pleasure to finally meet you, Kurama." holding his hand out to me.

"The pleasure is all mine, Raven." I answered, shaking it, before turning to the door "but it's already past ten and I still haven't had a drop, so shall we?"

"Wait, you wanna get drunk first day at school?" I heard myself ask the fox, despite knowing the answer

"nope, just tipsy enough to have fun. And I can do that, cause I know you will get me home if I can't limit myself." Kurama stated matter-of-factly.

"I have know idea which dorm you live." he said to his defence, knowing I would treat it like an invitation.

"Building 5, floor six, rear-most room, I attached a label to my keys. And I said don't roll your eyes at me." I spoke casually, once again not needing to look at him "Care for a dance before I get too drunk to move elegantly?"

"Don't you think it would be awkward to dance with a man?" he asked, looking at me in confusion.

Turning up the charm, I pulled him close and whispered in his ear, watching a few bunnies slowly approach "every fan girl you have is in this room, and has long since recognized you. The hood may hide your haircut, but not the bangs falling over your face. This bluish black is hard to miss. Having this dance with me implies you're gay more then saying you are ever could. That should scare away the fangirls."

Then we were surrounded "I hope you can lead, cause I have not danced in years." he spoke letting me lead him to the dance floor.

I could not resist making a pun "Better run, bunnies, there's a fox in da house and foxes hunt rabbits at night, and not to have fun with them." to be honest, I was just buying myself some extra time to rehearse my dance moves, but he doesn't need to know that.

We danced through the strict ballroom numbers that were played, the heated latins, the slow shuffles, and when most of the teachers were satisfied and left, we grinded to the beat as the heat turned up a few notches. And when the last notes finally died down, I kissed him right on the lips.

A spark ran through me at finally just doing it, but it also jolted him back to reality. He quickly pushed me away, ears bright red, yelling "WHAT THE FUCK"

"Relax, Raven," I replied, smirking "what did you expect when a gay teen asks you for a dance? You, the hottest guy at the ball." then the smirk got sadistic, "Especially when you have known each other for years already."

Sasuke took a quick step back, but composed himself, and hit me dead in the eye. I deserved it so I didn't fight back. "You," he said in a deadly calm tone, "are worse than any fangirl I ever met. I trusted you." then he turned and walked away. As soon as he had left my line of sight, I made a b-line for the bar to get wasted. _Guess I finally know what your heartbreak felt like, Naru._

I sat there at a bar, ignoring anyone but the bartender for a good hour or two before I got up and swaggered my way home. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the alarm saying 3 am.

**A/N curious where this leads? Who the mystery heartbreak was? And how Sasuke is gonna react? Next time...**


End file.
